


Die For You

by kate_mckinnon



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, boiiii, this bout to be long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_mckinnon/pseuds/kate_mckinnon
Summary: Rebecca Marilyn Barnes is one of the many mysteries of the world. She appeared out of nowhere at fifteen years old with no memory of anything before that point. Since then, she was taken in by SHIELD, she went through the operations academy, and she became an agent. But now, in the summer of 2012, the world journeys into a new age with danger at every turn for the entire population.





	Die For You

_PART ONE ; THE BATTLE OF NEW YORK_

* * *

 

_I'm findin' ways to articulate  
 _The feeling I'm goin' through_  
 _I just can't say I don't love you_  
 _'Cause I love you, yeah__

* * *

_Rebecca Marilyn Barnes is one of the many mysteries of the world. She appeared out of nowhere at fifteen years old with no memory of anything before that point. Since then, she was taken in by SHIELD, she went through the operations academy, and she became an agent. But now, in the summer of 2012, the world journeys into a new age with danger at every turn for the entire population._

 


End file.
